


[Podfic] Teamwork

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of morganoconner's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>For the prompt: Sam/Gabriel and their awesome teamwork</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185770) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



**Rating** : PG-13  
**Length** : 7 minutes  
**Download**[from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/teamwork) OR [direct download/stream (6.6MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/teamwork%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20morganoconner.mp3)


End file.
